Symphonia
"We do not consort with Gods or Spirits, good or evil, nor do we serve any. Our conviction is to oneself." Symphonia is the oldest city belonging to the Witches of Huiran. Relatively small by the standards of other races, it is comprised of a few dozen spires grouped together at the base of a titanic peak. Each tower stretches around four hundred meters tall, with an extensive system of caves and buildings constructed in subterranean caverns beneath. History Built during the Age of Creation by a coven of Witches looking for somewhere to develop their String Magic, they set a host of Fairy Dolls upon a small foothill, hewing the foundations and raising the structure. Excavations down below the ground continue to this day, with new tailories and dark boutiques being added for witches rising in the Choir. Over time, more Witches flocked to the city, their natural ability to distinguish each other overcoming any issues with a race of identical women living in high density. Many Witches still choose to live in the swamps of Huiran, using their Dolls to create their own towers and workshops. These are generally lower class Witches such as Scissors,' Thimbles' and Rags. The advantages of living together were clear, easy to accquire fabrics in countless styles, an infinite supply of fairies for practicing needlework or embroidery, and the ability to flaunt as much as one desired. As such, the original coven responsible for Symphonia now serve as its de facto ruling caste, the Suit. Districts The largest caverns of the Undersea District serve as storage space for the endless boxes of prepared Fairy Dolls, with more continously being added by burgeoning Witches of the Thread and Needle classes. Hundreds of tailories, hat shops, cloth sellers, dollmakers and other essential outlets in Witch society line the walls of the Tunnel District. Here, a Witch looking for ingredients for Fashion Magic would be able to find high quality babbit fur, seerling horns, spidling silks and other rare components for a deadly attire. Witches make their homes at surface level, either in small individual towers, or in larger castles split between a small sisterhood. This residential level is known as the Sorority District. Here, Witches each make their own personal lair, with workshops for recreational dollmaking, and enormous wardrobes to house staggering amounts of outfits and shoes. The Spire District '''is where the various magical institutions are located, as well as the soaring heights of the upper class '''Weave and Suit castes. Here, the buildings stretch highest into the sky, commanding views of the Seckendorff Marsh. There are a handful of smaller areas, including dedicated arenas for settling disputes and training, spidling farms, and nightmarish prisons shrouded in terrible myth. A large, dusty Temple of Octavia can be found somewhere in the tunnels, effectively abandoned. Lining the walls is an intricate tapestry detailing the creation of the Witches, and their rising contempt for their creator and the world at large. Most of the markings have undergone severe damage from wear, with no Witches caring enough to maintain its condition. Category:City